The Job of my Dreams
by Hookedonlupinswag
Summary: Remus Lupin gets a job offer from Professor Albus Dumbledore to become a DADA teacher. His point of view in POA, sequel to and 12 years after my fanfic "Alone."


I remember that day like yesterday.

I was still exhausted from the full moon, which was three days ago now, and I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. On Monday I was at work. Tuesday I took off for the full moon. Wednesday I came back, and I was fired. So here I was, unemployed and lonely, reading the newspaper, drinking my coffee. And, I remember the front of the paper like the back of my hand.

Sirius Black, Escaped Azkaban Prisoner, Spotted in Muggle Grocery Store by Squib

Last night, at exactly 8:54 PM, the infamous Sirius Black was spotted in Greg's Groceries, (456 Redbird Lane,) eating food from the veggie section. The woman who saw him, a Squib know as Mrs Learcry, told us as much as she could.

"He was pale and dirty, and he looked absolutely mad. He was wolfing down food like there was no tomorrow, and he was wearing all black clothes, which were far too large for him. His hair was long and messed up, and as soon as we saw each other, he pocketed a bag of carrots and ran for it. As I started yelling for someone to come, that I'd found an escaped prisoner, he was already gone."

Now, here's an interview between Ms Rita Skeeter and Black's captor, Mr Finn Shaw. He was the man who imprisoned Mr Black, and also the man who questioned him.

"He thought I was joking, and started saying that he was serious, very serious, when I reprimanded him for not taking him seriously."

I choked and spilled my coffee all over the Daily Prophet, ruining the paper. I quickly cleaned up the mess and threw away the Prophet. It was a load of garbage, anyway, I'd thought, just Sirius being a stubborn git. No. "Git" is a compliment compared to what I should be calling him. As soon as I started getting angry, there was a knock at the door. I ran to get it and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Remus," he said. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Professor! Erm, sorry, my house is a mess, I wasn't expecting company-"

"Don't worry, Remus, it's perfectly fine. And, I've seen far worse if it makes you feel any better. And, there's no need for you to call me Professor. It's about time you called me Albus, you're not a student at Hogwarts anymore."

"Hogwarts. Sometimes, very often, actually, I miss those days."

"Well, maybe you can return." I looked at him, confusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"There's an opening for a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, there is every year. And I feel like you could be the man for the job. You were always so advanced at DADA, and I think you should get out there. It's been-"

"12 years since that happened, I know. But that doesn't matter. I make a living off of small, short-span jobs. I survive just fine."

"-too long since you've seen all the professors. Sometimes we throw reunions, and we miss the highlight of that class. The marauders running around and pulling pranks on everyone. I think the staff is ready to finally see one of them, the most respectable, at least. And Harry is there, he's in his third year."

"Harry?" I choked. He nodded, then some sense got back to me. "Prof-Albus, what about the full moon? And no, the Shack is not an option. We don't want a present-day Snape going around and finding their professor is a full grown werewolf. I'm NOT going to hurt anyone."

"Severus. That's the plan."

"What? What do you want with Snape?"

"He's the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He can make you a Wolfsbane potion once a month. Then you can just go into your office until you turn back. It's safe, and easy for Severus."

"A Wolfsbane potion," I said. The most expensive ingredient is the most important: the Wolfsbane. "That's expensive."

"You won't be paying for it, I will."

"Albus, don't waste your money on me, just find someone else for the job."

"That's the problem, Remus. The job has a bad reputation. Nobody will do it. You seem to be my only choice, and a rather good one." He pat my shoulder, and started to leave. "Owl me if you change your mind. It would be good for you, I think."

As he walked out the door, I thought. A lot. How bad could it be? I wouldn't be alone anymore, I'd have students, and tons of them. Would I be a good teacher? Would I be a likable one, or a jerk that everyone makes fun of behind their back? Gosh, now I regret ever doing that. Maybe I should take the job. I haven't been keeping my small jobs for very long, anyway, and this one has got to last at least a year. I imagined myself moving on from my harsh past of loneliness, having great students and teaching them a lot, but the fun way. Like the marauders days, it has to be the fun way.

Then my eyes moved over to the only pictures I have framed in my house: a picture of me, Sirius, Peter, and James, a picture of us and Lily at the Potters' wedding, a picture of the first New Year's Eve after the wedding. It made me smile, and I immediately started writing Albus an acceptance letter.


End file.
